


Love Theme

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child(ren), Anderson-Smythe Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sad Kurt, Secret Affair, mpreg!blaine, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has an affair with Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Love Theme

The two lovers both climaxed and laid next to each other on the bed, panting hard.

Blaine turned his head and was met with the gorgeous smile that belonged to Sebastian Smythe. He had fallen hard for Bas when he came back into his life about a year and a half ago, but unfortunately for Bas, Blaine has someone else.

They turned to face each other and Bas ran his finger along Blaine’s jaw in a seductive manner then pressed a heated kiss to his pink lips.

“Do you have to go back home?” Bas whines and wraps his legs around Blaine, trapping him under the sheets. “Can’t you spend the night just this once?”

“Baby, you know I have Kurt at home waiting for me.” Blaine says and cups Bas’ face in his hand. He nuzzles himself against Blaine’s sweet touch and frowns. “I’m sorry but I promise we’ll see each other again in two days.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Bas.” Blaine adds and goes in for another kiss.

“I just wish you would end things with him already. I mean do you even love him anymore?”

“I’m not sure. You know I love you, a lot. But, Kurt’s been in my life for a while now and we’ve felt like soulmates up until recently.”

“Well, Blaine Warbler, I hate sharing, especially my men so please do something about the two of you soon so I can have you all to myself.” Bas remarks.

“Okay.” Blaine smirks and rolls his eyes. “Wanna join me for a quick shower?”

Bas nods and they get up from his messed up bed, running into the bathroom after each other, giggling loudly like they were teenagers again.

After a quick shower, Blaine was back in his work clothes and gave Bas one last kiss bye before heading back home to his boyfriend.

When he got back to his apartment, Kurt was waiting for him by the door and instantly gave him his usual evening kiss whenever Blaine returned home from work.

“Hi honey.” Kurt smiles as his lips come in contact with Blaine’s. “How was work?” He asks.

“It was good, slow, but good.”

“Oh well that’s good. Dinner’s just about ready so have a seat and I’ll serve you okay?”

“Okay darling.”

Blaine puts on a fake smile and loosens his tie as he walks over to the table and pulls out his chair.

Kurt comes over to the table with a hot dish of Lasagna. He gives Blaine a hearty piece then pecks his lips again before letting him eat. He then serves himself and sits across from Blaine starting to talk about his day at Vogue, completely oblivious that his boyfriend was having an affair with his enemy.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Kurt asks from where he stood on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, Blaine pulled his head out of the porcelain god and sighed as this was his fourth time throwing up that morning and probably twentieth time that week.

“Y-Yeah.” He mutters.

Blaine flushes the toilet and gets up, wiping the corner of his mouth. He brushes his teeth and rinses his mouth with some mouthwash to rid of the nasty bile taste on his tongue.

“Do you want me to stay home from work because I can if you-”

Blaine opens the door and gives Kurt a small smile.

“-want me to. Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t have the flu do you?” Kurt asks and presses the back of his hand to Blaine’s forehead.

“It’s probably a bug that’s been going around at work. I’ll be fine, babe, honest.”

“Okay.” Kurt sighs and moves Blaine’s soft curls away from his eyes. “If you need me please call me and I’ll get here as fast as I can.”

“Okay.” Blaine says with a smile. “Now go before you’re late. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Blaine’s breath hitched because he knew he didn’t love Kurt as much anymore but went along with it anyway, “Love you too.”

They kiss then Kurt left for work while Blaine sent a message to his boss informing her he can’t go to work today due to a medical emergency.

He got himself ready and made sure Kurt’s location was at the Vogue offices before he contacted his doctor. In the beginning of their relationship, both Kurt and Blaine knew Blaine had the right equipment, if you will, to conceive and carry a child. As they got older and more intimate in their relationship, the topic of family came up here and there so Blaine was introduced to Doctor Sawyer, an OB/GYN who specializes in male pregnancy as well as female pregnancy. But she tested both of them to see if kids would be an option and they were given the ok to try whenever they were ready.

Blaine had a hunch he was pregnant but wasn’t sure if it was because of Bas or Kurt.

So, Blaine took the subway to Mount Sinai and went to the third building that held a bunch of different medical offices. He made sure he went to the fifth floor and opened the door that led him into a beige waiting room.

He signed himself in then sat in a chair, pulling out his phone to turn off his location just in case Kurt was nosy and wanted to know where he was.

His phone pinged and he blushed a light shade of pink as he read a text from Bas.

**Bas <3**   
**I’m off today so if you want to come by on your lunch break let me know and I’ll order your favorite :) I hope you have a great day at work. I love you, babes.**

He was so sweet and just so damn cute, Blaine couldn’t take it.

He stared at the text a little while longer then his name was called so he stuffed his phone into his pocket and followed the nurse to the back.

She took his height, weight, blood pressure, asked him some health related questions, some personal questions then left everything else to Doctor Sawyer and left the room.

His doctor came into the room five minutes later and gave Blaine a hug, glad to see him again. She read through what the nurse had written down then asked him a few of the same questions since she too believed he was pregnant.

“Alright, we’re going to run a blood test and have you give a urine sample to check if it’s a possibility you are pregnant.” She says and Blaine’s face flushed. “You do know from your symptoms and with how sexually active you are it could be a big possibility?”

“Yeah, I know. This wasn’t planned that’s why I’m a bit shocked.”

“It’ll be okay.” She smiles. “Just breathe and we’ll get these tests done so we can further discuss what’s happening.”

“Okay.” He nods.

She brings another nurse in who preps his arm for the needle then proceeds to puncture the middle of his arm. He took another deep breath waiting for the needle to be far away from him. Once she finished, he went to the restroom and peed in the plastic cup then returned it back to Doctor Sawyer who tested it right away.

She dipped a test strip into the cup and set it on top so the results could come in.

“This will also test your glucose, protein, and if there’s any bacteria.” She says. “I’m gonna get this to the lab and will be back shortly.”

His doctor then took the blood and was gone for about half an hour.

When she returned, she had the results in her hands and closed the door behind her before speaking.

“The blood test and urine came back positive, so you are pregnant but I would like to do an internal ultrasound just to be sure because sometimes with males your hormones can give a false positive instead of a negative. This will for sure tell if you are definitely pregnant and how far along so change into this and I’ll step out to give you some privacy then we’ll check you, okay?”

“Mhm.” He hums and takes the cheap paper gown from her hands.

He waits until she leaves and removes his clothes, putting on the gown then gets back on the bed, crossing his ankles together.

Doctor Sawyer comes back in after knocking and gets everything set up for the ultrasound.

“I want you to lay back for me Blaine and scoot down some more, good. Put your feet in the stirrups at the bottom of the bed.” She drapes a sheet over his knees and he takes another deep breath trying to calm his nerves. “Everything’s gonna be fine, this is completely normal. You’re going to feel some pressure from the device but just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. We’ll be done before you know it.”

“Okay.”

She grabs the device that was covered in a plastic wrap and slowly inserts in through Blaine’s entrance.

“Some pressure Blaine, just breathe. Good job. Alright let’s see what we have here.”

It takes her a few minutes but she comes across something and twists the device around inside him as it shows the small fetus on the black and white screen.

“Well Blaine that is your baby.” She smiles and points at the screen he was staring at. “You look to be about eight weeks along so let’s see if we can hear the heartbeat.” She pushes a button and they can hear the small thumps of the baby’s heartbeat.

Blaine smiles while staring at the screen and tears up. That was his baby in there. A child he created.

“Heartbeat sounds great and is really strong and-” Just then Doctor Sawyer goes quiet and stares closely at the screen. “Huh.”

“What? What ‘Huh’?” Blaine asks, mocking her tone.

“Well there appears to be two heartbeats and I believe that there is another fetus hiding back there….Aha there it is! Looks like you’re having twins, Blaine. Congratulations!”

“Twins?”

“Yep. Here’s Baby A hogging the spotlight while Baby B is hiding behind them still a little shy but there.”

“Two babies...wow.” He exhales.

Was he ready to be a parent to two babies? Sure he was almost in his thirties but my god it all felt like it was happening so fast.

The longer he stared at the screen, the more it started to hit him. Were these babies Kurt’s or Sebastian’s?

She prints out some pictures then pulls the device out, disposing the cover in the trash before turning off the machine. She hands them to Blaine who can’t take his eyes off it.

“Now since you said this was an unplanned pregnancy you do have the option to terminate and/or go through the pregnancy then give them up for adoption. However, should you decide to keep your babies, I am prescribing you prenatal vitamins to take to help development and I am also prescribing you some anti-nausea pills as well.”

“I’m keeping my babies.” He says, still staring at the sonogram.

“Good.” She smiles and gathers his files. “I want to see you back here in two weeks and if you have any questions please feel free to contact me or come in. I will always make time for you.”

“Thank you.” He says and she gives him another warm hug.

“You’re welcome, Blaine. Take care.”

He smiles as she leaves and gets dressed then heads out himself.

Blaine goes uptown to Bas’ apartment and arrives there with no warning. He knocks on the door and Bas answers with a big smile on his that soon fades when he sees the one he loves looking upset.

“Blaine, what’s wrong? Come in.” Bas takes his hand and leads him inside, closing the door, before bringing him into the living room.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asks, worried.

Blaine starts to tear up and looks at Bas slowly shaking his head. He swallows the hard lump in his throat and pulls out the sonograms from his pocket.

“I-I’m pregnant, Bas.”

Sebastian’s eyes travel down to the plastic paper that Blaine held and carefully takes it into his own hands. He examines it seeing the image of two babies in front of him. He looks back up at Blaine and a smile spreads across his face. He then takes Blaine's hands into his hands as his smile grows.

“I love you, Blaine Anderson and if these babies are mine then I’m going to love them and be there for all three of you.” He says as he begins to tear up and cry with Blaine.

Blaine cries and kisses him, “I love you too.” He whispers against Bas’ lips.

They pull apart and Blaine looks back down at the sonogram then up at Bas as the panic starts to set in.

“What if they’re Kurt’s babies? What’s gonna happen between us?” He asks, frantic.

“Nothing’s gonna happen between us, B. I love you so much and I will never stop, no matter what.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart.” Bas says, cupping Blaine’s face in his hands. “But you have to tell him, okay? He needs to know.”

“Okay. I’m gonna tell him everything.” Blaine sniffles and Bas kisses him again. “Can we order pepperoni pizza for lunch? The babies are making me crave it?”

“Sure.” Bas chuckles and takes Blaine with him to the kitchen. He gives him a glass of ice water to sip while he calls to order their pizza.

Blaine wasn't ready to tell Kurt about his pregnancy but he knew he had to just get it done and over with.

Later that day, Kurt came home from work and found Blaine sitting in their living room, silent, staring off into space.

“Blaine?” Kurt walks over to him slowly. “Blaine?”

Blaine jumps, startled by Kurt and brings his hand to his chest.

“You okay?”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Blaine says and Kurt sits down next to him.

“How do you feel? Any better?” He asks, feeling Blaine’s forehead again, noticing he wasn’t feverish. “You don’t feel warm so that’s good. Maybe we can take a bath together tonight and continue practicing for when we’re ready to make a baby. What do you say?” He adds as he gets closer to Blaine who was severely uncomfortable. “Hmm, Blaine?”

“Um, I-I don’t want to do that to-tonight.”

“Okay. We can just cuddle in bed then and watch Harry Potter. Whatever you want to do, I’m okay with it.”

“Kurt.” Blaine began and closed his eyes, heaving a small sigh. “There’s something I have to tell you and I don’t know exactly how to tell you, okay?”

He faces the man he once used to be all over and can already feel a panic attack coming on.

“I went to the doctor’s today and I found out I’m eight weeks pregnant with twins-”

Kurt’s face lights up and he grins from ear to ear hearing that his boyfriend was pregnant.

“That’s so amazing!” Kurt beams. “Oh my god! You’re having my babies! Aww Blaine!” Kurt goes in for a kiss but Blaine stops him, breaking the real news.

“There’s something else.”

“What?”

“I don’t love you anymore, Kurt. I’m in love with someone else.”

Kurt’s face falls and Blaine is filled with guilt.

“W-What? Y-You love someone else?” Kurt stutters, unsure if he heard correctly. “Who is it?”

“That doesn’t matter right now, Kurt. I-”

“Like hell it doesn’t matter! Who the hell is it Blaine? Tell me who it is! NOW!” He barks.

Blaine has never seen Kurt this angry, ever and it scared him.

“You better answer me right now Blaine Anderson!” Kurt bellowed, pointing a finger in Blaine’s face. “Who is it?”

“Sebastian!” Blaine blurts out and Kurt starts to cry.

He was filled with rage, anger, sadness, and pure embarrassment. His boyfriend, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was cheating on him with someone he hated the most in the entire world.

His hand comes in contact with Blaine’s cheek and the slap echoes in their apartment from how hard the impact was.

“How dare you cheat on me with him! I loved you Blaine! You knew our relationship was very special to me and you knew starting a family was what I wanted the most with you and you...you cheat on me with that asshole!? UGH!” Kurt growls and storms out of the room, leaving Blaine crying in their living room.

He wasn’t gonna stay here with psycho Kurt for another minute so he packed whatever he could of his clothes then left.

Fifteen minutes later he was at Bas’ doorstep, sobbing.

He didn’t even have to say anything. Bas knew and welcomed his lover into his home with open arms, which was exactly what Blaine needed.

**-Months Later-**

The doorbell rang so Blaine set his laptop down on the couch and pushed himself off the couch to go answer it.

He places a hand on his large baby bump and waddles to the front door to see who was there.

He opens it and smiles at the delivery man.

“Hello. Another package?” He asks as the delivery man nods.

“Yep. Just sign here.”

Blaine signs the pad then takes his box with him inside. It was something for the babies so he brought it with him into the living room so he could open it and see whatever it was her ordered a few nights ago when he couldn’t sleep. That’s become his habit. Whenever Blaine was awake at night he ordered whatever he could to prepare for the arrival of the twins.

He knew they needed to be ready beforehand since he could go into labor around eight and a half months which was two months away. Time was flying by.

Blaine’s midsection has been expanding as the babies continue to grow in his belly. He's been living with Bas and it’s been really great, except for the fact that Kurt was up his ass non-stop.

His phone pinged again and he rolls his eyes knowing exactly who that text was from.

Neither Bas or Kurt don’t know if they babies are theirs so Kurt’s been giving Blaine a hard time regarding appointments and wanting to be in his children’s life. Blaine is so stressed he’s taken the week off from work just to keep himself calm and bring him to a positive mindset. But it seemed very hard when Kurt was messaging him all day everyday about the babies.

Every hour.

_**When’s your next appointment?** _

_**Are you taking your vitamins?** _

_**Have you been eating?** _

_**Why aren’t you answering me?** _

_**Hello? Blaine? Wtf!** _

_**Blaine?** _

God, he couldn’t catch a break with Kurt.

He was so stressed out, he didn’t know what to do. So, he set the package aside, silenced his phone, and decided to lay down to take a nap. He needed to relax and not get worked up over Kurt’s obsessiveness.

Blaine was almost asleep when he heard Bas come in and his eyes opened right away, happy that his lover was there.

Bas walked into the living room and frowned when he saw Blaine laying on the couch.

“Hi baby, rough day?”

“Ugh. You have no idea.” He groans and sits up.

Bas lifts Blaine’s legs so he could sit down and starts to massage his swollen feet.

“I’m sorry babe. Is there anything I can do?” Bas asks, working his fingers deep into Blaine’s foot.

“N-N-No.” He moans, enjoying the feeling.

As Bas carries on with his foot rub, Blaine goes in and out of sleep from being overly exhausted dealing with Kurt and the pregnancy. Bas continued to talk about the babies and such. But everything was piling up on Blaine and his anxiety was about to shoot through the roof at any second.

Bas finishes with Blaine and gets him up to take him to bed but Blaine was so out of it, his hearing starting to go and everything became blurry. The only thing he could remember was hearing Bas call out his name then everything turning black.

**\---**

Hours went by and Blaine woke up in a hospital room, attached to several machines.

He tried to move but couldn’t go far because he was being held onto by someone. His eyes travelled down his arm and he saw Bas’ hand gripping onto his.

“Bas.” Blaine whispers, waking up the sleeping man at his bedside.

“Hmm?” Bas lifts his head, opening his eyes, and looks up at Blaine. “Blaine! Oh my god!” He gets up and throws his arms around him. “I was so worried. Are you okay? Oh my god you scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry, Bas. I’m so sorry I sc-scared you.” He hiccups.

“Don’t be sorry, honey. None of this is your fault. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Bas cries and kisses Blaine. “I’m gonna get a nurse in here, alright?” He gets up to press the button then returns to his seat next to Blaine’s bed.

A nurse comes in, happy to see Blaine awake and pages Doctor Sawyer.

Blaine’s doctor came in a few minutes later and checked the monitors before talking with the two.

“So Blaine, you were brought in because you fainted at home with Sebastian. Luckily, you were brought in and we were able to stabilize you because your body went into shock from the amount of stress you’ve been enduring during your pregnancy. “You’re a very high risk pregnancy, Blaine. With you carrying twins and being under this much stress you’re lucky you didn’t lose your babies.”

**(A/N: I’m not exactly sure if this can happen to you when you’re under a lot of stress and pregnant. I know high blood pressure is a symptom but going into shock, I have no idea. So just roll with it. LOL)**

“And because of this happening, I’m putting you on a very strict bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. I will write a note for your work so you can continue at home and please, please, please try to relax. Whatever is getting under your skin, just remember nothing else matters except for your babies okay? They’re gonna need their momma to be healthy for them.”

“Okay. Thank you.” He says and squeezes Bas’ hand.

Once his doctor and nurse left the room, Blaine looked back at Bas and started to cry. He felt terrible putting Bas in that situation, worried that something worse could’ve happened to him or the babies.

He hated being pregnant and just wanted the babies out already.

They sat and silently cried together until Blaine fell back asleep. Bas took the opportunity to go get himself some coffee, so he stepped out for a few minutes and was shocked to see who was in the waiting room on the phone.

“-Yeah, yeah. He’s out here now. I’ll call you back in a few. Okay. Bye.” Kurt hung up the phone and stood up going over to Bas, frantic. “How is he? Are the babies okay? Did he lose them?”

Sebastian was pissed at Kurt because he put Blaine in that hospital bed and had every right to be mad at him. He threatened the life of his boyfriend and his potential babies. But he kept his cool and approached Kurt like a man and not a crazed person.

“Let’s have a seat and talk about it, okay?”

Kurt nods and goes back to sit down with Sebastian following, sitting next to him.

“Blaine and the babies are okay. His body went into shock because of how stressed he is because of you, Kurt.”

“Me? What the hell did I do to him?”

“You’ve been texting and calling him non-stop and it’s making him have anxiety because he doesn’t know how to say no to you sometimes.” Kurt frowns and Bas did feel bad because he could understand where Kurt was coming from. “Look, I know you’re worried about them too because they could be your babies, I get it. But please just let Blaine be and he’ll come to you when he’s ready, okay? He’s in a very high risk pregnancy and doesn’t need the extra stress.”

Kurt swallows as tears well in his eyes and he slowly nods his head, “You’re right. I’m sorry for causing this.” He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand and sighs. “I always felt Blaine was the one for me. I was gonna propose to him and we were gonna be together forever, but I guess that spark didn’t last very long.”

Sebastian frowns at Kurt’s words, knowing he was hurt about all of this.

“We were gonna buy a bigger place, start a family together, maybe get a dog, or a cat, and just be happy with our kids.” Kurt sadly sighs again as more tears fill his eyes. “But now he’s with you and he’s pregnant and we don’t know who the father is...I-I just want something left of what we had if these babies do end up being mine because it’s not fair.”

“I understand Kurt, I really do. If those babies are yours then I want you to be apart of their lives, I want them to know their father and I want you to help support Blaine raise your kids. But you can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep messaging him, asking him all these questions, sending people to the apartment to question him. It’s too much Kurt and it’s not fair to Blaine or me to have to deal with it.”

“I’m so sorry, Bas. I really am.” Kurt cries and Bas nods knowing he meant it. “C-Can I see him tomorrow?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Blaine really needs to relax and not be so overworked.” Bas says and Kurt unhappily nods.

“How about you come over to the apartment next week and talk with Blaine about everything. I’ll be at work so I wont be there to bother you guys so you can have your time alone with him.”

“Okay, that’ll work. Thank you.” Kurt says and they both stand up at the same time. They stood there for a few minutes unsure whether to hug or not but Kurt just walked away while he could. Sebastian went to get his coffee then went back to Blaine’s room, waiting for him to wake up again.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt showed up Bas’ apartment with a bouquet of yellow roses for Blaine as a sign of friendship.

When Blaine opened the door he smiled and kindly took the roses from Kurt before bringing him inside.

Kurt looked around the place and couldn’t believe it actually looked good. All the furniture and decoration went well together and nothing clashed. Sebastian had a good eye for interior design.

“Would you like something to drink? Water, coffee, tea?”

“Water’s fine. But I’ll get it, you go sit.” He says to Blaine.

Blaine listens and waddles back to the couch, sighing as he got somewhat comfortable around the pillows that supported his lower back. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and crossed his ankles together then folded his hands together on top of his growing baby bump.

Kurt comes into the living room with two water bottles in case Blaine wanted one as well, then sat beside him on the couch.

“So.” Kurt says and crosses his legs, holding onto his knee.

“So.”

“How are the babies?”

“They’re doing good. Still growing and stretching around inside me. They’ve started kicking a lot more too.”

“Aww really? That’s good. Does it hurt?”

“It did at first, but I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Mmm.” Kurt hums and glances down at the floor. “Do you know what they are yet?”

“No. They haven’t exactly cooperated when we go so we’re unsure if they're boys or girls or both.”

“I hope at least one of them is a girl. I’ve always wanted a daughter to dress up and be a mini me and-”

“They’re not yours!” Blaine blurts out and Kurt goes silent.

“W-What?”

“The babies aren’t yours Kurt. They’re Sebastian’s.”

“H-How can you be so sure?” Kurt asks on the verge of tears.

“I asked my doctor the date they were actually conceived and it matched up with the time Bas and I had sex. I’m so sorry Kurt but these babies are his.”

“W-We had s-sex a week prior….c-c-couldn’t it be a p-possibility?” Kurt was now crying feeling like he just lost everything.

“No, they’re Sebastian’s. He just doesn't know yet.” Blaine cries. “Kurt, I’m so sorry.” He reaches for his hand but Kurt snatches it back.

“Don’t touch me!” He yells and Blaine sits there as they both cry. “Do you know how this makes me feel, Blaine? Do you know how embarrassing this is for me to think that you could actually be carrying my kids when it was all a lie. How dare you!” Kurt rises to his feet and Blaine tries to get up but struggles for a bit. “I can’t believe I was so stupid to believe you were pregnant with my babies! I mean, wow…” Kurt trails off trying to wrap his head around the fact that he has no one.

“I loved you Blaine and I loved those babies with everything I had and you...you...you break my heart Blaine Anderson and I will never forgive you for this!”

Kurt turned on his heels and marched himself to the front door.

“Kurt! Please! I’m sorry!”

“I don’t care, Blaine! I’m done with you!”

“Kurt!” Blaine barked and grabbed onto his wrist, gripping it tightly. “Look at me!”

Kurt turned back around to face Blaine and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Blaine hugged him and he didn’t know if he should hug back or not.

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like this, Kurt. I really am.” Blaine mutters and more tears stream down his cheeks. “I loved you and you treated me well but I love Bas.”

“I loved you too, Blaine. I always will, you know that.”

“I know.” Blaine nods and breaks their embrace. “There’s someone so special and amazing out there for you, Kurt and I’m not that person anymore.”

They share a moment together and Kurt was actually understanding of Blaine, though he was mad, it was his life and he had no control of it.

He carefully reaches his hand out and places it against Blaine’s bump, feeling tiny kicks to his palm. They smile and look up at each other.

“Please promise me you’ll love those babies and give them everything they deserve.” Kurt asks and hiccups, slowly crying more.

“I will. I promise.” Blaine says softly. “Don’t give up hope, Kurt. You’re a great person and you have a huge heart.”

“Thanks.” Kurt sniffles. “What are you gonna tell Bas?”

“I’m not sure yet but I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright, well I guess I better get going then.”

“Okay.”

Kurt turns around and opens the door then faces Blaine again.

“Take care of yourself, Blaine. And take care of those babies for me.”

“I will, Kurt. I promise. Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome.” Kurt smiles and leaves the apartment. “Goodbye, Blaine.”

“Goodbye, Kurt.” Blaine waves and closes the door.

He goes back to the couch and sits down, rubbing his hands along his belly.

“I promise, no more surprises. Momma can’t handle it anymore.” He says to them and gets a kick in response. “I see we’re all on the same page.” He chuckles and pats his belly, feeling them move around some more.

**\---**

As the months go on Blaine and Bas prepare for the arrival of their babies. Bas still has no idea they’re his but is more than happy for them to be in his life since he’s with Blaine. They have a nursery set up and Blaine’s been buying double everything for the babies. He’s having a boy and a girl, one of each which is what he’s always wanted.

One afternoon, Blaine and Bas are home in bed. They didn’t have any plans and with Blaine being so far along they didn’t want to risk anything. So they just laid in bed and watched movies.

Well the babies had other plans for the day because during their movie marathon, Blaine felt a sharp kick to his lower left side and gasped from how much it hurt. Bas helped him sit up, asking if he was okay.

They quietly sat there as Blaine felt his belly and eventually felt a sharp pain shoot from his back to his front causing him to groan.

“I th-think that was a contraction.”

“Should we go to the hospital?” Bas asks.

“Um, I don’t know I just had one. Maybe we should wait.”

“Okay, well let me know when you’re ready and we’ll leave.”

“I will honey.” Blaine smiles at his boyfriend and pecks his lips. “I think it’s just early labor so we’re still in the clear.”

“Alright babe.”

They lay back down and continue their movie.

Two hours later, Blaine’s contractions were coming closer together so they called his doctor and she told them to go in.

They got their bags, made sure they had everything, they made their way to the hospital. Blaine had planned for a drug free birth so he was hoping he’d be able to handle his contractions and the pain but only time will tell.

**-Ten Hours Later-**

Blaine was on his knees hugging the birthing ball as he rolled around, groaning through another strong contraction.

Bas was behind him, massaging his fists into Blaine’s lower back where most of the pain was from one of the twins pushing against it.

“Mmmmm.” Blaine inwardly moans and opens his eyes just a tiny bit. “I can’t do this anymore, Bas.”

“Yes you can, honey. You’re almost done.” Bas says as he continues to massage his lover. “You were eight centimeters last time so you have to be close to pushing by now. Are you feeling any pressure?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Okay well for now we’ll continue to work through the contractions.”

Blaine groans again and turns his head so that his face was against the rubber ball. He quickly inhales and exhales and feels another contraction wrack his body.

“Ooh Bas, go left p-please.” He whimpers and feels Sebastian’s hands travel to the side, applying pressure to the spot. “Mmm, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Another hour or so of being on the ball and Blaine could feel one of the heads’ had dropped so Bas helped him onto the bed while a nurse came in to check his dilation. She had said he was ready to start pushing so she paged for Doctor Sawyer while a few more nurses got Blaine prepped for delivery.

Bas stayed right by his side and ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls as they got ready to welcome their babies together.

They attached a bar to the bottom of Blaine’s bed and told him to rest his feet along the edges.

“This is going to help you so that when you push down, you’re gonna pull the sheet and it’ll help open up your pelvic region some more to help the baby through, okay?”

“Okay.” He whines and already feels the urge to push. “Can I-I start pushing?”

“Yep. You’re having a contraction so pull the sheet and push down.” She tells him and quickly throws on a pair of gloves as Blaine starts to push.

“Good job, Blaine. Good, you’re doing excellent.”

His face scrunches up at the peak of the push and he lets it out by exhaling slowly.

“That was a great first push. Your first baby’s head is right here so a few more pushes like that and the head should be out.”

As Blaine felt the next contraction, he pushes hard and pulls on the sheet, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Good, Blaine. Good. Good. Good. Go. Push. Push. Push. Nice job, let it out and let’s go again.”

He takes a quick breath and pushes again.

Bas rubs Blaine’s leg and looks down at the small head of dark hair as it emerges from his lover.

“Oh my goodness.” He whispers to himself and Blaine keeps pushing.  
“Holy shit it’s burning! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Shh, it’s the ring of fire, Blaine. Baby’s head is crowning, okay? Gimme another push and the head will be out.”

He grips the sheet tightly and pushes down, groaning loudly feeling the head pop out.

“Good job. Your first baby’s head is out. Want to feel?” She asks.

He nods and she takes his hand, placing it on top of his child’s wet and bloody head. He starts to cry as he felt the tiny human he created was almost out in the world with them.

“Oh my god.” He whimpers. “Hi honey. Hi baby.” He sniffles, biting his lower lip as he felt their face with a gentle touch. “You’re almost here, love.”

He brought his hand back up and was told to pant while she checked for a cord. He stared at up Bas as he took quick breaths in and out and could tell he was just as excited as him that one of their babies’ was almost here.

“You’re doing wonderful, killer. Our first baby is almost here.”

Blaine smiles and continues to pant as Doctor Sawyer pulls her fingers out from the baby’s neck.

“No cord Blaine, so big push for the shoulders okay?”

“Mhm….Oooh, ow.”

“Push, Blaine!”

Blaine grips the sheet with his bloody hand and pushes hard but nothing happens. He pushes again, nothing. He pushed for a third time while the contraction lasted and that baby was not moving.

**-One Hour Later-**

“You need to get the baby out now Blaine, alright. Big breath in and push.”

He inhaled through his nose and pushed down as hard as he could. Bas and another nurse held his legs back all the way and opened Blaine up some more to help the shoulders come out while a different nurse applied gentle pressure to his belly, assisting his pushes.

Bas counted out the ten seconds for Blaine while intently watching him try to birth the first baby.

“Ahh!” Blaine screams as the shoulders start to move.

“Shoulders are coming, Blaine! Another big push!”

To say Blaine was exhausted was an understatement. He was worn out and his first baby wasn’t even here yet.

He took in another deep breath and bore down.

Both shoulders pop out causing lots of discomfort for Blaine and he stops pushing.

“Shoulders are out, Blaine. One more big push and you’ll have your first baby.” She says and looks at the monitor for his next contraction. She starts to nod, noticing the waves on the paper. “Alright, big breath in and push.”

Bas continues to count out the ten seconds and Blaine pushes feeling more of the baby exit his body.

“Here they come Blaine! Reach down and catch your baby!” Blaine shoved his hands in between his legs and wrapped them under the babe’s armpits. He gave one more push and a slight tug and delivered his baby. His son.

He carries him up to his chest crying, “Oh my...Hi baby boy. Hi there honey. Aww oh my god I can’t you’re here.” Blaine says to his crying son.

“Here let’s take his off so he can do skin-to-skin.” A nurse says as she and Bas untie Blaine’s gown and takes it off him, letting him lie the baby onto his bare chest.

“Oh honey.” Blaine sighs, out of breath. Having his son on his chest was such an incredible feeling. The baby lets out another whimper and Blaine pets his back as they’re covered with a blanket. “I know sweetheart. You’re gonna get warmed up soon, baby.”

Bas cries, staring at the baby and kisses Blaine’s lips., “You did so good, baby. So good.” He says, kissing Blaine’s sweaty forehead. “So beautiful.”

Their son started to quiet down as he was warm against Blaine’s chest.

“Hey buddy, hi sweet boy.” Bas says as she speaks to his son outside of the womb. “Hi baby, welcome to the world.”

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was ready to deliver the second baby, their little girl.

Blaine’s son was taken away after Bas cut the cord then he got back into position to push.

About five rounds of pushing, his daughter’s head was starting to crown so Blaine curled around his body and bore down to get it out.

“Good job, Blaine. I know there’s lots of burning and lots of pressure but push through the pain.”

“...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten. Good job baby.” Bas praised his boyfriend as he stopped pushing.

The top of her head was out but the rest of her head wasn’t coming so Blaine had to try to keep his pushes hard but not too hard because he may tear.

“Alright let’s get her head out, Blaine. Deep breath in and nice big push down. Go.”

Bas counts and Blaine pushes hard.

As the head slowly emerges out he can feel himself stretching again and it hurt a shit ton. Her head eventually popped out with some fluids.

“Great job, Blaine. Her head is out. She’s so cute too, wait until you see her.”

He groans and wipes his face with his hand while Doctor Sawyer checks around the girl’s neck for a cord. She didn’t feel one so she had Blaine start to push again then looked up at Bas.

“Bas, would you like to deliver your daughter?” She asks him.

His face is filled with pure shock as he looks at her then at Blaine.

“Oh, uh, I-I...we don’t...I don’t know if sh-”

“She’s yours.” Blaine breathes as he resists the urge to push. “They’re yours, babe. I knew the w-whole time and I...ow...I want you to be a part of this with me.”

Bas tears up kissing Blaine again and then goes to deliver his daughter.

He held his hands just on the sides of his daughter’s head, patiently waiting for his Blaine to push.

Blaine was told to give another push so he heaved another breath and began to bear down.

“Good Blaine. Good. Go. Go. Push hard.” His nurse coaches.

Meanwhile, Sebastian listens to what the doctor was saying, guiding him as he helps Blaine deliver their child.

Grinning from ear to ear with tears streaming down his cheeks, Sebastian gently pulls on the baby as she is slowly being pushed out.

Blaine let his push go and lays back against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re doing awesome, Blaine. Another push and she’ll be out, okay?” Doctor Sawyer smiles behind her mask and he nods knowing his second child was nearly out.

Another grueling contraction racked through his body and Blaine leans forward, curling his toes as he pushes with whatever energy he has left.

The baby came out fast and Sebastian kept a firm hold on her as his daughter now squirms in his hands.

“Blaine...You did it.” He whimpers while holding his daughter as more tears work their way into his eyes.

Blaine opens his eyes and his mouth drops open letting out a small whimper of relief and disbelief seeing his daughter for the first time.

“Oh my god.” His eyes never left his baby as Sebastian places her onto his sweaty chest. “Hello, sweetheart.” All that time she was in his belly with her twin brother was well worth all the pain he had endured to have them both with him.

Staring at his daughter as she cried, making her presence known, brought smiles to Blaine and Sebastian’s faces.

She was Sebastian’s twin, literally. Everything about her screamed Bas but Blaine hoped she had some of him in her as well beside her genes.

Bas bends down, placing a hand on his daughter’s back and gives Blaine a big kiss.

“You were amazing, B.” He whispers then turns to face his sweet baby girl. Her eyes were open and she was staring at her parents as she settled.

“Hi baby girl. I’m your daddy.” Sebastian reached his finger out and she grabbed onto it with her tiny hand. “I love you so much.”

The baby looked up at Bas, recognizing his voice knowing that was her daddy. Blaine loved watching the scene of his boyfriend with their daughter, it was so heartwarming.

Blaine then delivers the placenta and was cleaned up before he was given his babies again.

Sebastian and Blaine were left alone and able to be with their babies.

They lay on his bare chest, asleep.

Blaine cries to himself as he feels his two babies on his chest. Feeling them breathe and feeling their little heart beats

Bas moves next to him and smiles down at their babies. He cards his fingers through Blaine’s curls and kisses his temple, “You did so amazing, babe. They’re so beautiful and I love them so much.”

Blaine stares up at Bas and sadly smiles at him.

“I’m sorry I kept this from you, babe. I should’ve told you sooner and I’m sorry.” He began to cry and Sebastian kisses away his tears.

“Don’t cry honey. I’m not mad.” He says and grabs a few tissues, wiping away Blaine’s tears. “This is by far the best surprise ever.” He adds and kisses Blaine.

“Do you want to hold your babies, Bas.”

“Yes please!” He beams and Blaine laughs at his reaction.

Sebastian takes off his shirt and puts it with the rest of their things then very gently lifts his baby girl from Blaine’s chest. He lays her on his own chest and sits back, already feeling tears form in his eyes.

The feeling of his own child on his skin, it was so surreal to him.

“She looks so much like you, Bas.” Blaine says.

“She does. They’re both so beautiful.”

“Mhm.”

Bas thanks him for giving him such beautiful babies and kisses his lover again while they bond with their children.

**-Three Years Later-**

The kids are doing great and growing and are so cute. Their son, Tyler, is such a momma's boy while their daughter, Ava, is a daddy’s girl. She loves Bas so much and has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Bas went to pick us his kids up from daycare on his way home from work. He parked on the street and went into the building, taking the elevator up to the fourth floor.

He opens the glass doors to the daycare and smiles at the receptionist.

“Hello Mr. Anderson-Smythe.”

“Hello Lisa. How are you today?”

“I’m good. And you?”

“Great. Are the kids ready?”

“Yep. They’re waiting just around the corner.”

“Thank you.” He says and walks down the hall to the room where his kids usually were.

He turns around the corner and see his little ones sitting on the bench with their instructor and a few other kids.

“Daddy!” They say in unison and both hug around his legs.

“Hi babies. Ready to go home?”

They both nod and hold his hands. He thanks their instructor and walks back to the front entrance. He says a quick bye to Lisa and takes his kids down to his car.

When he gets home he settles his kids with a snack then lets them play while he gets stuff out for dinner.

Blaine comes home around five and greets his kids then his husband with a big kiss.  
Sebastian had a glass of wine ready for his husband and some snacks as well while they waited for dinner to be done. They went into the living room with their kids and sat on the couch drinking their wine and eating some cheese here and there while they talked about their days and watched whatever was on tv.

Later while they’re taking a bath and the kids are asleep in bed, Blaine tells Bas about who he ran into earlier that day.

“I saw Kurt today while I was out grabbing lunch.” Blaine says and feels Bas tense up behind him.

As Blaine spoke he thought back to earlier in the day.

Blaine walked down the block to a small cafe just around the corner from his office. He went inside and stood in line looking up at the menu trying to figure out what he wanted.

When it was his turn, he ordered a turkey and provolone sandwich with a side of pasta salad to go. He paid and grabbed his bag of food, going towards the door.

As he walked outside he bumped into someone and immediately apologized.

“Oh my. I am so sorry. I didn’t see you there…” He looks up and sees those very familiar ocean blue eyes. “Kurt.”

“Blaine. Hi.”

The two exchange a quick hug after not seeing each other in almost four years.

“Wow you don’t even look like you had twins. You look great. How are you?”

“Thank you. I’m doing good. How’re you?”

“I’m doing okay. Working and trying to make a living.”

“Yeah, aren’t we all.” Blaine adds with a subtle smile.

“How are the kids? They’re what three now?”

“Yeah, yeah. They’re doing good. They’re definitely giving us a run for our money.” Blaine says and pulls out his phone showing Kurt a picture of the four of them that was taken a few weeks ago at a party.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so big and so cute. Aww.”

Blaine thanks him and Kurt also notices the ring on his finger

“I see Sebastian’s made you an honest man?” Kurt asks and points to the ring.

“Oh yeah. We got married a year and a half ago.”

“Well congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Blaine smiles and looks at Kurt seeing a Tiffany's ring on his finger. “I see you’ve met someone.”

“Uh, yes. His name is Adam and he’s so great. He proposed three months ago.” Kurt says and lifts up his hand, staring at his ring. “I love him a lot.”

“I’m happy for you Kurt. Really. I’m glad you found someone to share your life with, you deserve to be happy and to be loved too.” Blaine says and Kurt blushes.

“You know you’re always gonna be my first love, Blaine. You’ll always have a place in my heart.”

“You’ll always be my first love too, Kurt. But we’ve moved on. I have a husband and two kids and you have a fiance who loves you very, very much.”

“Thanks, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome.” Blaine says and checks his watch. “I better head back to work and eat before my meetings.”

“Alright, well it was nice seeing you Blaine.”

“You too, Kurt.”

They share another hug then go their separate ways.

In the tub, Bas was now massaging Blaine’s shoulders as he finished his story.

“Well, I’m glad Kurt finally found someone for him and he’s happy.”

“I am too, Bas.” Blaine says and leans back into his husband’s chest. “I’m so blessed to have you and to have our kids.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Bas hums and kisses his husband.

They enjoy the rest of their bath then get out and get dressed. Bas just puts on his boxers and some old Dalton sweats while Blaine puts on an old t-shirt and some sweats as well. They get in bed and cuddle under the covers, holding each other and Blaine looks at his husband.

“I want have another baby.” He whispers to Bas, who looks at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Another baby? Really?”

“Yeah. I think we’re ready for one and you know I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“I know, Blaine. I just, do you think we can handle a baby with our busy schedules right now?”

“I don’t know but I think we can make it work.”

“Well then I guess I’m on board.” Bas says and kisses his husband. “Let’s have another baby.” He continues to kiss Blaine and as things get heated between the two, they stop when they here giggling coming from the other side of the door.

Blaine and Bas knew exactly who was there and stayed quiet. They wait until the door opens and they feel their kids run to their bed, climbing up.

“Hey, what do you two think you’re doing?” Blaine asks as the twins make themselves comfortable in between their mommy and daddy.

“What’re you guys doing up this late?” Bas asks, unable to contain his smile.

“We coudn’t sweep daddy so we wantd to be wif yous.” Ava says.

Blaine and Bas share a look and know they can’t say no to their kids, especially not to those adorable faces of theirs.

“Alright, you can stay.”

They both cheer and their parents laugh at them.

“But just for tonight.” Blaine adds.

The twins get cozy under the covers with Blaine and Sebastian cuddling their babies.

“‘Nigh-nigh momma. Nigh-nigh daddy.” Tyler says from where he was squished in between Blaine and Ava.

“Goodnight baby.” Blaine says and kisses his son’s head. “Goodnight Ava.”

“Nigh-nigh momma. Nigh-nigh daddy.”

“Goodnight my loves.” Bas says and kisses both his kids.

Tyler cuddles with Blaine while Ava is right on top of Bas, warm and cozy with her daddy. He tells them he loves them and turns off the light so they can go to sleep together.

Blaine watches as his husband and kids sleep and rubs his hand over his flat stomach. He’s already pregnant and still has yet to tell Bas, which is why he approached the question on him earlier. He rubs his belly thinking about their baby growing inside him.

As he rubs his belly he leans his head down and whispers to his unborn child, “I love you baby and I can’t wait to tell your daddy about you.”

He then moves to get comfortable and falls asleep as well with his family right beside him.


End file.
